


[Podfic] The Life and Times of a Sullen Coffee Shop Employee (Series)

by Sunfreckle



Series: Sunfreckle's Podfics [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betaed, Many thanks to Madlyie for letting me do this, Multi, Mutual Pining, Per installment that is, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sarcasm, Sass, Swearing, This is my first podfic and I'm so excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle
Summary: A podfic for the amazingly sarcastic and fluffy wonder that is Madlyie's Les Mis series "The Life and Times of a Sullen Coffee Shop Employee".This podfic includes all 5 parts of the series:Part 1: The Life and Times of a Sullen Coffee Shop Employee (Enjolras/Grantaire, Combeferre/Courfeyrac)Part 2: Life, the Universe and Other Annoyances (Cosette/Marius)Part 3: The Particular Annoyance of Apple Pie (Joly/Bossuet/Musichetta)Part 4: The Importance of Cheesecake and Basic Human Decency (Bahorel/Feuilly)Part 5: The Perks of Being a Coffee Shop Employee (Montparnasse/Jehan)





	1. Complete Download Page

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Life and Times of a Sullen Coffee Shop Employee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729841) by [Madlyie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlyie/pseuds/Madlyie). 
  * Inspired by [Life, the Universe and Other Annoyances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920593) by [Madlyie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlyie/pseuds/Madlyie). 
  * Inspired by [The Particular Annoyance of Apple Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148384) by [Madlyie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlyie/pseuds/Madlyie). 
  * Inspired by [The Importance of Cheesecake and Basic Human Decency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369930) by [Madlyie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlyie/pseuds/Madlyie). 
  * Inspired by [The Perks of Being a Coffee Shop Employee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602706) by [Madlyie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlyie/pseuds/Madlyie). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Download links for all 5 parts in one place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first ever podfic!
> 
> This was recorded with the kind permission and encouragement from Madlyie (vintage-jehan on Tumblr) and I really hope you'll like it. :)
> 
> [ If anyone can tell me how to trick AO3 into letting me use the **streaming feature** please tell me! I have read the tutorials, I have tried everything, _it will not work._ :/ ]

 

 

Part1: [The Life and Times of a Sullen Coffee Shop Employee](https://dl.orangedox.com/1pb5C43wyYdMLvh1CH)   
[Running time: 21:17 min | File size: 16.187 kB]

 

Part 2: [Life, the Universe and Other Annoyances](https://dl.orangedox.com/LsoEilCX1yV1CfUGvI)   
[Running time: 25:53 min | File size: 18.846 kB]

 

Part 3: [The Particular Annoyance of Apple Pie](https://dl.orangedox.com/XWffQMO9j98uK7zlHf)   
[Running time: 30:47 min | File size: 22.885 kB]

 

Part 4: [The Importance of Cheesecake and Basic Human Decency](https://dl.orangedox.com/6XARJMaE4JntIs95nt)   
[Running time: 32:44 min | File size: 19.838 kB]

 

Part 5: [The Perks of Being a Coffee Shop Employee](https://dl.orangedox.com/oLTN0iXAdxUPhSERP1)   
[Running time: 28:11 min | File size: 16.128 kB]

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Madlyie, everyone that left comments and kudo's while I was recording this and my awesome beta-listening sister!
> 
> Thank you for listening and if you have feedback or questions I'd love to hear them, either here, or on [Tumblr](https://mysunfreckle.tumblr.com/). :)


	2. Complete Download Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've put my voice online and I am as nervous as I am excited. My partner in crime on this project was my sister Badassindistress, who introduced me to this fic, encouraged me to record it and beta-listened to it all.
> 
> Many, many thanks to Madlyie for giving me permission to record this and for being utterly lovely and answering whatever questions I had while working on this.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I figured out how to do noise reduction so I have updated this file!

**Download Link (mp3):**

[The Life and Times of a Sullen Coffee Shop Employee](https://dl.orangedox.com/1pb5C43wyYdMLvh1CH)

[Running time: 21:17 min | File size: 16.187 kB]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used for the outro is "I Hate Everyone" by Get Set Go, another recommendation by my sister ;)
> 
> (I wanted to use a Pan!c at the Disco song, since Madlyie pointed out that Parnasse definitely owns all of their albums, but their songs are just too damn energetic for a relaxed outro!)
> 
> This was a ton of fun to make and quite a steep learning curve.
> 
> If you gave it a listen I'd love to hear what you thought of it (and whether you think I should try recording the other parts in the series as well...)


	3. Life, the Universe and Other Annoyances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people have been really nice about the first part and I'm having a lot of fun recording I decided to try and do the entire series. So here is part two!
> 
> Edit: I found out how to do noise reduction, so I have updated this file :)

**Download Link (mp3):**

[Life, the Universe and Other Annoyances](https://dl.orangedox.com/LsoEilCX1yV1CfUGvI)

[Running time: 25:53 min | File size: 18.846 kB]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every sort of feedback is very welcome!
> 
> Thanks for listening :)


	4. The Particular Annoyance of Apple Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here is part three! I want to thank everyone that left kudo's comments or bookmarks because that really helped to keep me motivated through this one! (I got stuck on Bossuet's voice for a while).
> 
> And of course nothing but love for my beta-listening sister who is to blame for all of this.

**Download Link (mp3):**

[The Particular Annoyance of Apple Pie](https://dl.orangedox.com/XWffQMO9j98uK7zlHf)

[Running time: 30:47 min | File size: 22.885 kB]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and just so you know I finally figured out how to reduce the background noise so I have updated part 1 and part 2 with better quality audio files :)
> 
> Thanks for listening!


	5. The Importance of Cheesecake and Basic Human Decency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this took me an age because I had to rerecord and I couldn't get Feuilly's voice right and- Anyway, here it is, I hope you like it!

**Download Link (mp3):**

[The Importance of Cheesecake and Basic Human Decency](https://dl.orangedox.com/6XARJMaE4JntIs95nt)

[Running time: 32:44 min | File size: 19.838 kB]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a big thanks to Madlyie for answering my questions while I was recording and to my sister for beta-listening!
> 
> (And to everyone that downloaded and especially left comments or kudo's thank you so much for the boost in motivation!)


	6. The Perks of Being a Coffee Shop Employee</

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at long last...part 5.

**Download Link (mp3):**

[The Perks of Being a Coffee Shop Employee](https://dl.orangedox.com/oLTN0iXAdxUPhSERP1)

[Running time: 28:11 min | File size: 16.128 kB]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the last part!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this podfic, it is a marvellous story and if you haven't yet you should hop over to Madlyie to leave her kudo's and comments!
> 
> A big thanks to her for supporting this project and to everyone that left lovely comments and kudo's here :)
> 
> (And to my sister who I suspect pushed me into this project for not entirely unselfish reasons.)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this and who knows, maybe this won't be a one-off and I'll see you in a future podfic!


End file.
